thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Daeron I of Estyn
Daeron I of Estyn, (Daeron Martell, October 13, 2733 - October 27, 2780) was the son of Queen Elisa I and the King of the Several Kingdoms of Estyn from 2713 until his defeat at the Battle of Stokeworth in 2780. Daeron was born in King's Landing as the youngest son of Queen Elisa I and Prince Justyn Tully of Riverrun. He was not the heir to the throne, as his elder brother (Jaehaerys Osborn-Brooks) was the heir apparent. However, in 2776, an outbreak of a strand of the plague burnt through King's Landing, killing thousands, including the reigning Queen Elisa and the heir, Jaehaerys. Daeron I reigned for less than 5 years when, in 2780, he lost the throne to the Usurper King Edgar following the Sack of King's Landing. He attempted to retake the crown, however failed at the Battle of Stokeworth, losing his life. Early Life Daeron's early life was uneventful, his father raised him to be a sword wielder, and is reportedly very capable with a bow and arrow. However at the age of 11, Daeron was sent away by his mother to receive a formal education outside of Estyn. This was the first time a member of the royal family had ever left the continent for education, giving Daeron a unique perspective on the world. Prior to his succession to the throne, he married Lady Emilia Arynn, now Queen Emilia, and had two sons; Tommen and Henry (aged 8 and 5 respectively). Prince Tommen was the heir and, since Daeron's crowning as King, the Lord of Dragonstone (the traditional title for the heir to the throne). Reign Coronation and succession Following the death of Queen Elisa I, Daeron was crowned Daeron, first of his name. Due to the health risk, he spent the first several months of his reign on Dragonstone, the ancestral home of the Osborn-Brooks House. He was coronated in the Red Keep, just like every other legitimate king since Arthur I, however did not stay in the city. Reports differ, however many state that he did not return to the capital following this, living between homes in the Doggerlands and Dragonstone. Early Reign Daeron reigned for a short time, but his early reign was masked behind multiple attempts to secure from threats. Daeron had three major claimants to the throne during his reign (Henry the Pretender, George Gregory and, most notably, Edgar Waters). Henry the Pretender declared himself Henry VII, King of Estyn following Daeron's succession to the throne. Within a fortnight of his official coronation, Henry the Pretender had formed an army and was planning on marching on King's Landing. Claiming to be the brother of Aerys II and great-great-grandson of Aerys I. Due to the plague, Daeron I had affectively abandoned the city and so conquering the capital would be very symbolic, if not militarily beneficial. Henry's army marched on July 19, 2776 but was intercepted by the armies of the Kingdom of Isles and Rivers, led by Lord Stephan Beck. Beck was in a tight battle with Henry, however, after only a few hours on the battle field, Daeron I's royal army marched south from Stoke and met the Pretender in battle. This easily gave Daeron the victory and had the Pretender, having him flogged through the disease ridden King's Landing and giving Lord Stephan Beck a seat on the King's Privy Council - as Lord Privy Seal - in recognition of his support and valour when fighting for the crown. Category:Estyn